Holding Hands
by WatchesYouLaughAtMe
Summary: Rated for later chapters....yeah ok so just read...alittle thingy with some stuff with my life in it a little....RR BakuraOC


Holding Hands

Disclaimer- dont own...eyah yeah

Not-REVIEW YOU CARB NOT EATING HAMSTERS FROM HELL AND BACK!

Holding hands can be a sign of anything. A sign of friendship. A sign of a closer friendship. A sign of affection. It can even mean pain...like when your holding on to your best guy friend's hand when your getting your ears pierced for the first time. But looking at others, other lovers or friends holding hands, showing people around them they do not fear showing their care for one another, and watching there finger entertwine, can be a real pain. It hurts. Dont worry, I know. Evertime I see it on TV or when I see the guys and girls and my school paired off like their going on Noahs ark to be saved from the oncoming storm. Tears may come to my eyes, but I will never show them. I will never show the world and people around me how much it hurts inside. How much it hurts that I dont have someone to love and love me back. To love every inch of my body and thoughts, not knowing what I was going to say next, but loving it anyway. Maybe it can never happen, but I will give the girls I creat e in my worlds that kind of life. Let them be love so I cant le them feel the pain. Thats the last thing I would ever want. To give someone else pain. But sometimes, thats all what love can be. Pain.

Chapter 1- Dont ask.

It was a perfect day. The birds were floating across the sky, chirping, giving the world their song. The silence of it all was complete bliss.

"WHY THE HELL ARENT THE DISHES DONE. ALEXIA MERCEDES HALEY, GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!"

Yeah, like I said, the perfect day. Ok, so maybe not perfect, but it was the normal run-of-the-mill day...for Alexia Haley atleast. A black and crimson checkered feather comforter floated to the carpeted ground after being thrown down by a very tired and aggravated teen girl. Her bare, taut pale legs swung over the bed side, landing on a dull pencil, getting an,"OW!" in return. "God dammit!" The tall, slender girl stomped down the short hall, her feet leaving imprints in the tan carpeted ground.

Walking down the stairs wasnt the easiest task for these particular girl. She took one step, and her foot slipped from under her. Yelping from the fall, clamping her eyes shut, she flew down the stairs, her "wings" apparently not working at the moment. She just knew she was at the bottom of the stairs by now.

"GODDAMMIT, ALEXIA! Are you on drugs or something. This is the fifth time since last night! Just go back upstairs and get dressed. Im going to work. Those dishes better be done by the time I get home tonight.!" And before Alexia could open her eyes, her mother was out of the house, starting the car outside.

" 'Goddammit Alexia' is right. 'Youre such a failure, Alexia. Youre on drugs, arent you, Alexia.' " Alexia stomped up the stairs, her large black T-shirt floating around her slim pale thighs.

So, for the rest of the description of the morning, lets say it was filled with _Three Days Grace_, loud singing, going through her pile of clothes and running for the passing bus.

Yup, just a regular morning in the life of Alexia Haley,

"Alexia Haley?"

"HERE! And its Alex, thank you." Alex just stormed into the classroom, her short purple and black hair standing on end in all directions. The stoutly teacher sat at his desk, eyes wide in shock at the disaster in his doorway. "What...? My pedicure ran late." She gave the teacher a sweet, innocent smile and strolled to her seat in the back corner, next to the window. Laughter had erupted from the class from her joke, but it ran short as another student came calmly in the doorway after her.

"Yes, and you are?"

The student looked at the idiot in front of him and muttered him name, too quiet for the class to over here.

"Hey, Marik, whos that?" Alexia took her seat next to one of her only friends in this insane asylum. The platnium blond had is head on his desk, his luscious lavender eyes closed as he snored slightly. "Hey? Blondie?" She poked him in the side, one of his hot spots, getting a squeak and the most priceless faces out of him. She laughed, getting a glare out of the teacher as he directed the white hair student to his new seat in front of her.

Marik yawned and sayed sleepily, "I dont know. But I think hes that new student all the girls are talking about." He sat up straight and struck those kind of poses the girlier, preppy type of girls would do. "Oh, hes just so hot. With his white hairand that glare. Ooooohhhhh hes soooo mysterious looking."

"And you must be the too gay to function guy everyones talking about, with the dyes hair and contacts." Alex and Marik looked toward the owner of the voice, the white haired mystery in standing by the desk in font of Alex.

Alex burst into more laughter, pointing at the pissed-off blushing blond next to her. "Nice one! Alex looked up and down the teen bfore he sta dawn. He did very much hae white hair, bleow his shoulders, with a balck "Friends help me move, real friends help me move the bodies." shirt and black worn out jeans.

As he sat, Marik folded his arms, but smiled getting over what the new guy said, quickly accepting him into the "group." "Whats up? Im Marik. And this freak show next to me is Alex. But I sometimes call her Paper"

The new guy turned in his seat. "Bakura." He smirked as he turned back to creature behind him. "So why does Blondie call you Paper, Little Girl."

Alex smirked back. "Well, mostly cause Im the one who supplys him looseleaf when we decide to do our work. And Im not so little, Vampire." She knew she was flirting, but its always fun to play, right?

Bakuras eyes gleamed with michief. "I can see that." His crimson eyes scanned over her chest, then back up to her flawless face. Then he noticed. Her left eye was a pale blue color, while her right was a silver color. Though that smirk never escaped his lips.

Marik chuckled as he settled back into his former position, his head on his desk, his eyes closed, and his mind droning out everyhting around him with the lyris of the song stuck in his head.

Alexia bent down to the black and purple safety-pin, patch, and pin covered bag to grab out her purple cd player. Setting the headphones on the desk, she pushed the PLAY button to bring the machine alive. Bringing Marik out of his sleepy state, _Steriogram_s "Walkie Talkie Man" burst from the headphones, disrupting the entire classroom, the teacher jumping five feet in the air. Alex immediately started singing, ignoring evry eyes that was watching her every move. "Well you're walkin and a talkin. And a movin and a groovin. And a hippin and a hoppin. And a pickin and a boppin. Those bods are being bad. You better take a stand. You gonna wake up that thing in your hand. You're looking all around. There is trouble to be found. Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud. Gotta code three. Need back up. Bring me my bright Pink fluro jacket,"

But before she could start the next line, she found the music had stopped. She looked up and found that slave driver they call a teacher at her desk with his pigly finger on her cd players STOP button. "Excuse me. But is there a problem?" Alex asked as nicley as a little punk like her could.

"Oh no, nothing at all except that you, Marik, and sadly Bakura, the new student here will be headding down to the detention room to spend the rest of the day and the rest of the week in. Have a nice time." He smiled, his yellow,grimy teeth screaming far a brushing.

Alex stood up, gathering her things,Marik and Bakura aftre her. "Oh dont worry about it. I think Ill have the best time now since I dont have to spend it with an unethical, hyopcritical lard like you." And she was, taking a bows as she went.


End file.
